Graphical modeling environments allow users to build graphical models. Graphical models may contain graphical components that are interconnected by connections. The graphical components may be units of functionality. The connections may represent, for example, data flow, signal paths, power connections, state transitions, function calls, or simply connectors.
In many models the connections between components are represented by signals. In models that contain signals, users may desire to group signals together to facilitate user interactions with the models. Models may be configured to treat bundled signals as composite signals that include the signals making up the bundle.